Fish(in)g Love
by Key Kirishima
Summary: Una salida a pescar un tanto silenciosa con el equipo más ruidoso. ¿Qué le ocurre a Juvia? [Gruvia] [Mención Gajevy y Nalu]


**_"_** ** _Fish(in)g Love"_**

 ** _Pareja Principal: Gruvia [Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia la he creado a partir de la portada del nuevo capítulo de "Fairy Tail: Misión de 100 años" Ilustrada por Atsuo Ueda._**

 ** _N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por iniciar a leer esta historia. No pensé que escribiría, o más bien publicaría, algo pronto, pero el Gruvia lo pidió y el Gruvia lo obtuvo. Espero disfruten la lectura y me disculpen por cualquier error (u horror) ortográfico que se encuentren._**

 _{…}_

Estaba frustrado y conocía el motivo de aquel sentimiento.

Se encontraba a su lado, en silencio, mucho silencio.

Definitivamente algo le sucedía a Juvia.

Cuando su grupo de amigos se decidieron por un día de pesca en el Parque Natural de Magnolia, la idea no sonaba nada mal para él, después de todo, se escuchaba como una actividad que prometía cierta paz mental, que estaba seguro, nunca podría encontrar en el gremio.

 _"—_ _Está decidido, nos vemos aquí el sábado a primera hora para preparar el transporte con el equipaje—demandó Titania, con cierto brillo en sus ojos, la ilusión de ir con sus amigos a algo que no fuera una misión, le parecía de lo más fenomenal, pues era una oportunidad perfecta para unir los lazos del gremio y reforzar la amistad ya existente con sus camaradas, con su familia._

 _Una recién llegada maga de agua ingresaba al gremio de las hadas, acompañada por su amigo de siempre, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox. El moreno se percató de la conmoción en el lugar, pero no prestó demasiada atención, su cabeza estaba enfocada en encontrar a la pequeña dueña de una cabellera azulada, a la cual logró divisar a la distancia y le respondió la sonrisa, que inconscientemente, él había formado en su rostro._

 _—_ _¿Me extrañaste enana? —preguntó con arrogancia, pues ya sabía la respuesta —porque él se sintió igual—_

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Te habías ido?—respondió con diversión, Gajeel simplemente adoraba esa manera coqueta que ella tenía de retarlo —Creí que habías ido al baño, o algo así._

 _—_ _Aunque me fui por dos semanas—respondió él._

 _—_ _Entonces—continuó acercándose a su oído para susurrarle —Deberíamos ponernos al día —y no hizo falta emitir alguna otra palabra, de la manera más caballerosa posible, el Redfox se llevó a su McGarden como si de un costal de papas se tratase y marchó, rápidamente, a la vivienda que ahora compartían, no sin antes advertirle a su exceed Phanter Lily que se abstuviera de ir a la morada, si no quería traumarse._

 _Juvia no había perdido tiempo, y más al ver lo cercanos que se habían vuelto su mejor amigo y la amante de los libros, aquello sólo la motivaba a querer estar más cerca de su ser querido._

 _Gray-sama._

 _Lo divisó mientras estaba reunido con su equipo/grupo de amigos, de seguro que la había extrañado tanto como ella a él, era más que seguro, pero la joven era consciente de la incomodidad que se presentaba en el mago de hielo al intentar demostrar afecto, en público —y algunas veces en privado—, pero no importaba, pues estaba preparada para tomar la iniciativa, siempre lo había estado, si se trata de Gray Fullbuster._

 _—_ _Entonces quedamos así —finalizó, al parecer, Lucy mientras se retiraba, junto con Natsu, del lugar. No se habían percatado de su presencia._

 _—_ _¡Gray-sama!—pero la única persona que le importaba que la notara aún seguía en el gremio, así que sin más tardanza se lanzó hacia él._

 _Siendo detenida por una mano, fría, antes de alcanzarlo._

 _—_ _¡Juvia!—gritó sorprendido por la presencia, silenciosa hasta ese momento, de la maga elemental._

 _—_ _Es bueno verte Juvia —saludó Erza —¿Cómo has estado?_

 _—_ _Juvia extrañó mucho a Gray-sama —declaró sin miedo —. Ella no podía esperar para regresar al gremio y poder estar a su lado, por eso incluso terminó la misión antes._

 _—_ _Q-Qué bueno —carraspeó el de ojos grises, a decir verdad también se alegraba de verla, el gremio se le hacía un tanto aburrido sin ella en aquel lugar._

 _Aunque claro, aquello nunca lo diría…en voz alta._

 _—_ _Así debe ser —asintió Erza colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven Lockser —, llegas en buen momento Juvia —señaló Erza._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Iremos de pesca este sábado ¿Quieres unirte? —preguntó la dueña de la magia de re-equipamiento. Observó que la chica miró inmediatamente a Gray, como si antes de expresar la absoluta felicidad que aquello significa, primero debía cerciorarse de que no resultara incómodo para nadie._

 _Y por supuesto que no lo era, pero a él le costaba expresarlo._

 _Por suerte, Erza estaba a su lado y le proporcionó un golpecito, de esos que sacan el aire y rompen un par de costillas, para que dijera algo apropiado._

 _—_ _S-Si no tienes más nada que hacer, está bien —dijo adolorido, pero sonrojado._

 _—_ _¡Juvia irá! —contestó felizmente._

 _Y de ese modo fue como Juvia Lockser había terminado viajando con ellos._

 _No estaba particularmente molesto, sabía a lo que se atenía con la chica de cabellos azules, o eso creía._

 _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_

 _{…}_

—¡Ir de pesca es asombroso! —exclamaba el dueño de las llamas del peculiar grupo de magos —¡Pescaré un montón!

—¡Aye Sir!—concordó Happy, quien estaba muy emocionado por aquel viaje, especialmente por la cantidad de peces que podría comerse —, ¿Capturarás suficientes para mí Natsu?

—¡Los que quieras Happy! Nadie podrá vencerme.

—¡Gray-sama puede!—exclamó Juvia contagiada del espíritu de competencia que se desbordaba de Natsu.

Oi, Oi.

—Pescará tantos que no sabremos qué hacer con tanto pescados —expresó con las mejillas infladas, le molestaba que no tomaran en cuenta las habilidades de su amado —¿No es así Gray-sama?

—Oi Juvia, déjalo, no vale la...—¡Lo ves! ¡Ni siquiera se atreve a enfrentarme!—y aquello había sido suficiente para llamar la atención del alquimista de hielo, es más, de inscribirse en el ahora duelo de pesca.

—¿Qué dijiste cabeza de flamas? —se estaba enojando y no había punto de retorno.

—¡No me vencerás trasero de hielo!

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —vociferó Erza tomando por los hombros a sus dos amigos y estrellando sus cabezas —¡Si alguien va a ganar el desafío seré yo! —declaró con emoción —, más les vale tomarse en serio este concurso—señaló entregando una hoja con el lugar del muelle, cercano al parque, que les fue asignado—Natsu, Lucy y Happy irán en un grupo, Gray y Juvia en otro y por esta vez me encargaré de toda el ala oeste del muelle—ordenó Scarlet .

—E-Erza yo...—Lucy no sabía qué era peor, estar en el grupo de Natsu el destructor o Erza la incontrolable —Me rindo—susurró.

—¡Juvia está en el grupo de Gray-sama!—canturreó la maga de agua, uniendo sus dos manos y suspirando mientras admiraba al Fullbuster y se acerba, con la agilidad y elegancia de una bailarina de ballet a él.

Gray sólo suspiró, no valía la pena decir nada, sabía que si abría la boca sólo arruinaría el momento, así que optó por emprender camino hacia su lado del muelle que había escogido.

 _{…}_

—Natsu, tengo hambre —se lamentó Happy quien después de diez minutos de pesca se dio por vencido. — ¿Has pescado algo?

—Happy, sólo han pasado quince minutos desde que llegamos, la única forma de que este panorama cambie es que Natsu destruya todo y ya escuchaste a Erza —la rubia tembló al recordar las amenazantes palabras de su compañera de gremio, aunque sabía que al final, nadie cumpliría con su promesa de _"No destrucción"._

—Lushi —le llamó el gato —¿No puedes hacer que Acuario nos ayude? ¡Tengo hambre!

—Eso es imposible—respondió la chica inmediatamente, entendía lo que el gato quería decir, esperar a capturar algo llevaría mucho tiempo, pero no podía hacer mucho—. Ella está en una cita con Escorpio y me matará si la invoco —no sabía que recuerdo le atormentaba más, Erza o Acuario enojadas.

—¡Natsuuuuu! —el exceed no aguantaba más, quería comer rápido y sus amigos no estaban cooperando para alimentarlo, si tenía que incitar a Natsu a la destrucción lo haría,

con su comida no se juega.

Así que el pequeño del grupo dio comienzo a su plan.

—Apuesto que Gray ya debió haber atrapado como 100 peces, o quizás 1,000 ¿Tú que dices Lucy?

—No empieces Happy, por favor.

—¿Natsu?

—¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó de repente —¡Gray no me va a vencer! Estos peces sólo saldrán con mi puño del...—¡Natsu! —le interrumpió la rubia —. Recuerda que el reto es capturarlos solamente con la caña de pescar.

—Pero Lucy —le dijo lamentándose por haber aceptado esa condición —G-Gray….peces…

—Nada de desastres—advirtió — Estoy muy limitada con el dinero de la renta para este mes y no quiero tener que sacrificar misiones para pagar tus daños.

¡Así que na-da de de-sas-tres!

—¡E-Está bien!

Aquel método, simple, pero efectivo, fue suficiente, por una gran cantidad de tiempo, para contener a Natsu, posteriormente terminó durmiéndose por lo aburrido que estaba.

—Eres mala Lucy —lagrimeó Happy.

—Y tú un despiadado —respondió —Estabas a punto de provocar que Natsu me dejara en la quiebra.

—Son peces Lucy, tienen prioridad.

—Pues mi prioridad es mi renta.

—C-Comida—balbuceó Natsu entre sueños, llamando la atención de Lucy y Happy quienes se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

No era un mal día después de todo, es más divertido si se está con los amigos.

 _{…}_

En el extremo opuesto del lugar donde se encontraban Natsu, Happy y Lucy se hallaba una parte del muelle con un silencio inusual.

Juvia y Gray se encontraban con una caña de pescar cada uno concentrados en que un pez cayera con su cebo.

O al menos eso querían hacerse creer.

La joven Lockser se encontraba cabizbaja, mirando de reojo, a su acompañante, pues creía que él no se estaba percatando de su acción.

Ignoraba completamente que el Fullbuster estaba en la misma condición que ella.

Se miraban, intentando disimular que se estaban observando, Gray especialmente.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que no aguantó más.

—Muy bien ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

—¿Eh? —la maga de agua no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Has estado rara todo este tiempo, no has dicho ni una sola palabra, definitivamente algo ocurre ¿Qué es?—demandó por saber.

La maga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le emocionaba la idea de que su amado Gray hubiese estado atenta a ella para notar aquellos detalles, debía ser sincera y responder.

—No es nada—contestó —. Juvia sólo quiere que gane esta competencia —dijo —. Ella sabe que si se descuida un poco puede distraer a Gray-sama de su objetivo.

 _«Distráeme»_

Pensó Gray.

O eso creía, pues la cara sonrojada y de asombro de Juvia decía que no fue así.

Lo había dicho en voz alta.

 _«Maldición»_

—Q-Quiero decir que… —aclaró su garganta antes de continuar —, n-no es necesario que te estés reprimiendo de este modo —tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que elegía —, m-me preocupa que puedas llegar a explotar si no eres tú por tanto tiempo.

—G-Gray-sama—la emoción del amor que la envolvía estaba que hervía y rogaba por salir del cuerpo de la maga.

«Gray-sama es tan atento»

Pensó ella.

—¡Gray-sama es tan atento!—manifestó de inmediato la chica, lanzándose a abrazar al mago de hielo.

 _«Sí, así estaba mejor»_

A Gray no le importaba pasar las próximas horas de este modo.

No estaba perdiendo nada, todo lo opuesto, ganaba por donde sea que lo viera.

Lo que no sabía, era que estaban siendo observados por un par de magos ajenos a su grupo que no tardarían en llevar aquel chisme a los oídos de sus demás compañeros.

Ya lidiarían después con la furia del Demon Slayer.

 **.:Fin:.**

 _{…}_

 ** _Notas finales: ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y me hagan saber su opinión con un comentario nwn/_**

 ** _¡Gracias!_**

 ** _-Key_**


End file.
